particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvik
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT UNLESS YOU ARE FROM DORVIK. Dorvik http://classic.particracy.net/viewnation.php?nationid=1, officially known as the People's Republic of Dorvik (Dorvish German: Volksrepublik Dorvik; Dorvish Russian:Народной Республики Dorvik (Narodnoĭ Respubliki Dorvik)) is a nation in the Northern most point of Artania. It is bordered to the South-east by Kirlawa, and to the South-west by Aloria. It is the fifty-second most populous nation on Terra with a population of 180,695,673, and an area of 893,400 km, resulting in a population density of 202.26 people / km. Dorvik is the farthest nation North on Artania. It has several major cities including: Haldor, Vinisk, Eth, Ost and Fairfax. History *'(See: History of Dorvik)' Since the earliest times in Dorvik, Dorvik has been ruled by Kingdoms and Kings, however it was in 2000 when the last King of the the Kingdom of Dorvik was overthrown after a series of abuses which haven't been seen since the Dark Ages of Dorvik. In it's modern state, Dorvik has been rather free and has guarded it liberties well. For periodic moments, Dorvik has fell victim to brutal proletarian dictatorships and violent fascist dictatorships. However since the foundation of the People's Republic the government has been free and fair with little tolerance for any power ideology. Politics *''(See: Government of Dorvik)'' Dorvik is a Parliamentary Republic, the legislative branch is the up of the Volkskammer der Dorvik, a 500 seat unicameral national assembly made up of Representatives from all five Staats. The executive branch is handled by the Chancellor of the People's Republic who chair's the cabinet and is the de facto leader of the nation while the President of the People's Republic Dorvik is the ceremonial, protector of the nation. Political Parties in Dorvik *''(See: Political Parties of Dorvik)'' Dorvik has always had a proud tradition of democracy and it is represented well in it's multitude of political parties. Within the current system is the Communist Party of Dorvik, Volkspartei and the Revolutionären Volkspartei. The Communist Party of Dorvik is the oldest active party in Dorvik currently. Officially, those are the only recognized parties within the Volkskammer, the national legislature of Dorvik. Minor regional parties exist such as the Vinisk National Socialist Party and the Socialist Workers Party of Mothar. Economy of Dorvik *''(See: Economy of Dorvik)'' Dorvik in the past 50 years has experienced a sharp increase in command economy elements, and the preservation of these methods has been attributed to the somewhat socialist nature of Dorvik and the younger generations of Dorvish people. The Dorvik Stock Exchange is the largest and most prominent stock market that Dorvik has. Private enterprise exists in Dorvik, however at a medium level. The currency of Dorvik is the Dorvish Dolgar. Military *'See: Armed Forces of Dorvik' The Armed Forces of Dorvik is the unified combat group of Dorvik. The Armed Forces of Dorvik are widely considered to be the most modern and effective fighting force on Terra, the Armed Forces of Dorvik comprises a professional Army, Navy and Air Force. Dorvik also maintains a National Police force under the joint jurisdiction of the Ministry of Justice and Ministry of Internal Affairs and a National guard unit which is under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Alongside the military is an independent group known as the International Dorvik Assistance Group, which is on-call all the time to rapidly respond to threats around Artania and to assist any allied nations if needed. Demographics Dorvik is a popular vacation spot in both the winter and the summer therefore larger foreign populations are found in Dorvik. Dorvik is nearly 87% Dorvish while the rest are a make up of Alorian, Davostani, Hutori, Delterian and various other ethnic groups from throughout the world. Sports Dorvik has a proud and long history of football, soccer to some. The Dorvik Premier League is the unofficial league of Dorvik and is the main attraction in Dorvik. Many stadiums throughout Dorvik play host to DPL games, the DPL is second to the Dorvish Rugby Union and Dorvish football.